warfighterfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: Vietnam
Boot Camp Also before we start this is fake BUT cool so yeh...This is a story of my granddad in the Vietnam war he served in the army for more than 25 years and when he started in 1953 he had to train in boot camp... The men were as strict as the devil himself for a minute I thought that the communists were actually better but I was so wrong as I was saying the instructors bossed me around all day they slapped me so hard sometimes that I would have a burn on my cheek but that! that didn’t hurt as much as my friend Matt hurt, you see Matts instructor would burn his cigar on Matts bear chest pretty rough right, the instructors didnt even give us any toilet breaks we would have to pee on the spot and that was pretty horrible and if we didnt do as told we had to run around in circles in a lake with our gun in the air for 5 hours straight but after boot camp we started having some good times. The Tunnel Rats By the way my granddads name is John, Anyway... We we’re just getting in our choppers for our first mission the rat tunnels. what we had to do was take in a silenced M1911 and a flashlight and find out what they were up to. we landed our choppers 1 mile away, we ran across the long grass but then... “shhhh” there was a trip mine I carefully disabled it and kept walking through the long grass. we could hear mumbling below us so we started digging on the spot. We finally finished digging and Matt, Sargent Remington, Private Buckler and Myself all went down as the other 6 stayed up top scanning the area... Me, Matt, The sarge and buckler. Matt and I went down one path and they went down the other. As we were walking stealthily through the dark and wet tunnels we suddenly Heard a scream, we ran back to the dig up spot to see 6 of our men on the floor impaled we looked up and saw them... The Vietnamese. they Jumped down and tied us up, They took Matt and Me to the one and the only Communist Lieutenant. Russian Roulette The Lieutenant interrogated us to see where all our bases were but we just spat in there face as a response. So he put us in bamboo cages half way underwater and left us in there...(the bamboo cages where in a camp.) They kept us in there for 3 months and then finally they let me out and threw me in a chair. then a man with a bag on his head came in he sat down on the chair opposite me with his hands on the table in front of us. the Viet Cong lifted off the bag on the mans head to reveal Buckler, Private Buckler he was all swollen and skinny with cuts all over him. I shouted “what the hell did you do to him” the Viet cong spat in my face like I did to them and they said “Im Lang va Choi” (shut up and play) I said “what type of game is this” “Roulette Nga” (Russian Roulette) they picked up a rusty revolver and loaded one bullet into the moon clip and put the gun on the table, they span it around, it landed on me, nervously I picked it up and raised it to my head I pulled the trigger... nothing happened they span it round again this time landing on Buckler he raised to his head carelessly and with no emotion and pulled the trigger “BANG” I screamed “YOU COMMUNIST POO” and as I said that with tears running down my cheek they finally put me back in my cage. Escape Plan We stayed in our cages for a whole 3 years thinking up plans until we found one... What we were going to do was knock out the next two soldiers that come in and take there keys and guns. So we waited for around 3 hours and then the soldiers came in to check up on us. we reached our hands out the bars and subdued them we took the keys out of there pockets and unlocked ourselves, we then threw the bodies in the water to drown and took there AK47 Compressor and walked right out we saw two men in front of us “on the count of three” “1” “2” “3” and we shot them dead. but what we didn’t see is two in front of them so Matt and I hid behind a pile of bodies. We saw Bucklers body, good old Buckler. but as we were looking at that we were not focused on the now around 100 to 180 soldiers so we fired at them killing at least 50 until we were out of ammo. so the bodies that were in the pile had knifes lots of them, so we threw them at The Vietnamese killing around 40. so we only had about 60 left (which is quite a lot to me) so we ran at them with knifes in our hands killing 12 or 15 and taking there revolvers to kill the rest and sure enough we did and that was all the people in the rat tunnels. so carelessly we walked out and everyone was dead but you never know they might of survived and written there own book...you never know... The Meeting Matt and I were wondering the jungles of Vietnam for 11 months and 30 days until we found a chopper just sitting in the jungle and it was real sketchy... so we had a look for mines and let me tell you there were mines planted everywhere, so one by one we disabled them and got into the chopper. We flew to the nearest American base. When we got there we landed the chopper and all our Soldiers were going prone around the chopper with there guns aimed. They must of not sent any helicopters to rescue us, those little idiots. As we walked out, the soldiers slowly lowered there guns to see us, Sargent Remington gave us a warm welcome and we had showers (we really did need showers we looked like god damn mud monsters) and Matt and I sat down for the next meeting for a new operation. But we were still mad that they didn’t rescue us... before the meeting started they asked if anyone has any questions. I stood up and shouted “Why are we doing this operation it’s 1955 not 1960” They said ”it’s 1960” I fell back thinking to myself it’s been 5 whole years oh my god, OH MY GOD. Operation: Pierce Arrow It was 1964 and we were just about to commence Operation: Pierce Arrow... We all got on our boats and sailed back up to north Vietnam we had machine guns and M72 LAWs we fired at the ports and the boat bases. I was in a chopper with Matt I was air striking from above (at least 3 limbs flew off) as we were doing that one of our own men in the boats fired a rocket up to our chopper but it was 23:00 so we couldn’t see that well and the rocket was completely invisible. The rocket hit our propeller and sent us down “MAYDAY” MAYDAY” as we hit the ground. After about 30mins I woke up to see the co pilot dead with 1st degree burns all over (I know pretty brutal right) I looked down I had a piece of metal lodged right into my stomach (at that time I felt like I was going to vomit) I tried pulling it out as blood gusted out like that scene in modern warfare 2 ya know the last mission but it was to far in so I continued looking for survivors of the crash... I looked around to see napalm in front of me I was sure i saw Matts ring in there melting I turned round to see Matt with napalm all over his hand, stuck to it and I felt so bad for him but my instincts told me what I did. I took out my knife turned around and Chopped Matts Hand off then I quickly got a bandage from the cockpit of the crashed chopper and bandaged up his hand I gave him CPR because he seemed to need to have it since he was not seeming to be awake and he was out cold so I pushed down on his chest 56 times until he woke up. I told him everything that happened and he was ghastly shocked when I told him that he’s missing a limb. But me and him still walked away and I still had a piece of metal in me, and we got back to the boat to abort the mission. Luckily we were allowed to abort. The Hospital I opened my eyes and looked up I was on a hospital bed with doctors rushing me into the operating theatre... They injected me with a liquid to numb me and make me pass out, and sure enough it worked. I woke up hours later in my hospital bed and stitches on my stomach, I looked up to see Matt by my side also in a hospital bed his arm was just a bandaged up knob. He told me that we were going back to fight in 1968 I shoved and twisted around in anger I couldn’t wait that long I tried to start walking but all I could do was crawl like I was 18 years younger, so I just got back in my bed until I had enough strength to walk again The Revenge 2 months later I climbed out of bed still not fully recovered and patted my foot on the floor “get in” it actually didn't hurt like it did 2 months ago so I casually walked to the reception desk and asked if I could leave but the receptionist and the nurse said “recover” I got back to my ward and with a chair and all my might I smashed the window and escape but I had my butt showing out of my gown, so I ran up to a Vietnamese citizen and subdued them and took there clothes... I must admit wearing there clothes was a nightmare also Matt had already fully recovered and was let out, so now I have to get to the nearest base to actually get some nicer clothes and sure enough they were nicer and as I finished doing that I decided to take a trip to lieutenant Drake who was in a meeting so I barged in and he said “how nice it is to see you again” “Shut it” I shouted and dragged him out i Threw him on the ground and stepped on his arm I put my Bowie Knife to his neck and screamed “why didn’t you save back when I was a tunnel rat but you decided to save sarge instead huh” we thought you were dead he explained “so you could of at least looked for god sake” and as I said that with my knife I cut of his tie (it was his favourite one and most expensive.) Jungle Racers Now 1965 and Matt and I were on motorbikes in the jungle just having a bit a fun still obeying the orders but we didnt know what was coming for us... vdmm, vimmm our motorbikes went and as those noises appeared more things appeared from the darkness because all of that attracted attention to the Viet congs so out of know were the Vietnamese on there motorbikes came riding at us with revolvers in one hand shooting and shooting at us we, we took our 44 magnum out and fired back I was riding really well until one of them shot the metal on my bike and took me of the pave and my motorbike blew up next to me one of them stopped got of there motorbike and looked to see if I was dead and sure enough I wasn’t so I jumped up shot up into there eyeball blinding them as I took there motorbike and headed off for Matt. when I finally got back to him there was 2 more bikes chasing us so without looking shot them and I shot there jaw clean off, pretty rough right and with the other guy I shot every behind me and burst his wheel so he slowed down and as done it that he shot everywhere and shot Matt in the knee, but he kept on going so I stopped and shot off the soldiers knee cap and it flew and hit Matt right in the back of the head and he fell of his bike he shouted “go on with out me” with slight concussion so I rode off. Invasion As I got of my motorbike at the nearest base I realised that I couldn’t even hear a single american so I slowly pulled my 44 magnum revolver and aimed at the base. Suddenly I heard a slight Vietnamese voice not south but north so I decided to take the more stealthy route if you know what I’m saying, so I crouched and very slightly made my move through the doors and into the base, I put my gun into its holder I looked up and prayed to Adonai - my god - and ran into Lieutenant drake’s office and hid behind his desk I looked down and saw his tie it must of been the one I cut off I laughed in my head but suddenly the door opened and the Communist lieutenant (who I met in the rat tunnels) walked in he was heading for the chair next to the desk I quickly and swiftly ducked under the desk. the soldier sat down on the chair and rested his legs on the desk so without hesitation I pulled out my karambit knife and stabbed his leg unfortunately his rotten blood gusted out right into my mouth (not pleasant at all) and he grabbed his HDM or better know as oss pistol and I was still trying to get out my knife from his very hairy leg and as I got it out and went straight for his hand, I jabbed it into his palm making him drop his gun and as I pulled my karambit out I went straight for his chest and sure enough I did and it only took him 3 seconds to realise that he was in the afterlife and since the HDM was silenced I decided to kill the other 6 people of there half a platoon and after about 3 hours I killed all of them strategically and through A very thought through plan. The Hunting After that I got on to my motorbike and started it up so i could go to the other base that we've got but as I did I saw 7 motorbikes arrive through the jungle and the people riding them did not look American to me so I hid behind the door of the lieute Gy Category:War Category:Drama Category:History Category:Fiction Category:Diary